


Sharing Is Caring

by gemjam



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 11:23:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17021760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemjam/pseuds/gemjam
Summary: Stiles is jealous that Lydia gets to wear her boyfriend's clothes.





	Sharing Is Caring

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SpookyMiscreant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyMiscreant/gifts).



> The first of my drabble requests which turned out to be not very drabble length. You can request   
> [at my tumblr](http://gemjam.tumblr.com/post/181163763676/taking-drabble-requests) if you want something and I'll try to get them done over the festive period.

When they’re at the park, Lydia’s new boyfriend offers her his sweater to put over her summer dress as the temperature drops with the setting sun. Stiles already has a sweater. He always has a sweater. The gesture looks so intimate though and she looks so cosy snuggled up inside it. Stiles looks at Peter who is as oblivious as ever. Stiles wouldn’t wear that stupid jacket if someone paid him anyway.

Another time she turns up to a research session wearing one of her boyfriend’s oversized T-shirts tucked into her tiny shorts. She looks adorable. This wasn’t an outfit that came from necessity. She picked out this shirt and styled it with those shorts and wedges and her boyfriend was perfectly happy to let her do that, because that’s what boyfriends do. Stiles glares at Peter who continues to be oblivious.

One morning, when he’s getting dressed in Peter’s bedroom, he pulls one of Peter’s T-shirts out of the drawer and tries it on. He turns to the mirror, frowning at his reflection. He looks ridiculous. The shirt does not sit right on his frame and the V is close to being obscene without all that muscle mass to pull it back. He pulls it off and then screws it up out of spite, throwing it back into Peter’s drawer. He pulls his own clothes on instead, the ones that he keeps there because they don’t share apparently.

Later that week, when his afternoon lecture is cancelled, Stiles decides to drop in on Peter unannounced. If he ever gets a couple of free hours in his schedule, he always chooses to spend them with Peter. When the door opens, Stiles gives a dramatic pose as though he’s presenting himself as a prize, but then his eyes fall down to what Peter’s wearing. Batman pyjama pants. He frowns, standing up straight.

“Are you wearing my pyjamas?” he asks.

“They’re comfy,” Peter responds blankly, Stiles unable to read the expression on his face.

“They are,” Stiles agrees.

“I didn’t think you’d mind,” Peter says. “I didn’t think you’d see, but if you did see then I didn’t think you’d mind.”

“I don’t,” Stiles assures him. It’s kind of what he’s dreamed of, he just didn’t think it would be this way around. He smiles, stepping forward to lift the hem of Peter’s shirt and trace his finger along the waistband. “I kind of like it.”

“Do you want to come in?” Peter asks. “Or were you planning on giving the neighbours a show?”

“We could teach them a thing or two,” Stiles says, moving forward as Peter steps back into the apartment, closing the door behind them.

A week later, when they head back to Peter’s apartment together after a research session, Stiles slumps down on Peter’s couch to find a sweater slung over the back. He picks it up, fingers digging into the soft, chunky knit.

“Whose is this?”

“It’s mine,” Peter says, going through to the kitchen to grab some snacks.

Stiles holds it up. Peter’s clothes are all fitted and tailored. Stiles has never seen him in anything as comfortable and indulgent as this. Well, except for Stiles’ Batman pyjamas. He has a feeling that Peter didn’t buy this because he likes it though. He bought it because he knows that Stiles would like to wear his boyfriend’s clothes and feel small and safe in them.

“I was wearing it all day before I went out,” Peter says. “It’s nice. You should try it.”

Stiles is unable to keep the grin off his face as he pulls the sweater on. It’s just as luxurious as it looks, but his favourite thing about it is that it was on Peter’s body first. It smells like him. This wasn’t a token effort at giving Stiles something to wear while he was there. It’s something to share, because couples share, and Peter understands how important that is to Stiles.

Peter puts the snacks on the table and then disappears while Stiles snuggles down in the sweater, grabbing a handful of chips and turning on the TV. When Peter returns, he’s wearing Stiles’ Spiderman pyjamas. Stiles pulls him in for a big kiss as soon as he’s close enough, beaming at him, and Peter looks back at him with something like adoration. Stiles didn’t used to think he deserved that look, but he’s getting used to it.

They cuddle up together on the couch, wearing one another’s clothes, laced in each other’s scents, and Stiles is pretty sure it doesn’t get more perfect than this.


End file.
